


The Neighbors Know My Name

by DefiantDreams



Series: Fandom Boyfriends [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Relationship, Loud Sex, M/M, PWP, Top Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri writes fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDreams/pseuds/DefiantDreams
Summary: “They want me to write smut and I don’t know how,” Yuuri whines and Viktor blinks. “Phichit said I should include sex scenes in my latest Hiro!!! On Ice fanfic but I’ve never written sex before so he said I should just write down what we do,” Yuuri admits and Viktor bites down hard on his lip so that he doesn’t laugh.





	

"Fuck," Yuuri moans from beneath him, his body arching up beautifully into Viktor's exploring hands. Viktor couldn't help but gape, his eyes drinking in the sight of Yuuri against his bedsheets--his flushed cheeks, his black hair pushed back with a few strands framing his face messily and his pink, parted lips.

Yuuri's eyes open, half-lidded and dark with lust and desire. They've been dating for almost half a year now and having regular sex for about a month, but Viktor can't quite forget how shy and how anxious Yuuri was about sex before their first time. It's only been a month and his memories are still fresh. When Yuuri's hands hold onto his while he's trying to unbutton Yuuri's shirt, he stops immediately.

"Wait," Yuuri moans and Viktor stills. He promised himself back then never to force Yuuri into anything, a simple _No_ enough to make him stop and back off.

"What's wrong?" He asks breathlessly and Yuuri's arm searches for something beside them. He finally pulls out his phone and Viktor frowns down at it in confusion. He watches curiously as Yuuri quickly types something out before the younger man places his phone back beside him.

"Sorry," Yuuri says, "Keep going, please." Honestly, how can Viktor resist when the word please sounds so beautiful from his Yuuri?

He unbuttons Yuuri's shirt and curses slightly as pale skin is finally revealed to him. His eyes dilate and his nostrils flare in lust at the feel and sight of his boyfriend's bare chest.

He bends down and kisses Yuuri's neck hungrily, nipping at warm skin and laving over it with his tongue. Yuuri tilts his head to the side to give him more space, his hand coming up to rest on Viktor's bicep.  Viktor sucks in a hickey, and Yuuri groans appreciatively, his grip tightening on Viktor's arm.

"Yes, fuck Viktor, please mark me," Yuuri mumbles and Viktor smiles against the pale skin of his neck. He pulls back slightly to see and he feels his dick twitch slightly at the sight of red and purple, stark against pale skin. Yuuri's neck is already dotted in fading hickeys from the past few days but Viktor can't resist adding to the impressive collection. It does lead to a few awkward questions but the two of them are too into the thought of marking and being marked that it feels pointless to stop.

He slides his hand down Yuuri's chest and Yuuri's stomach twitches as he passes his hand through it delicately. He bends down again and nudges Yuuri's head to the side without resistance before he starts to suck at the skin he's left unmarked, hand stroking up and down Yuuri's body. Yuuri's breath hitches in pleasure and his hands go down to the hem of Viktor's shirt. 

"Take it off," Yuuri grumbles as he pulls it up and Viktor pulls away for a moment to slip his shirt off his head and throw it to the side. Yuuri takes the moment to sit up slightly and take off his button down. Viktor watches him, his gaze following the way the button down slips off his boyfriend's shoulders to reveal more skin dotted with his marks. It makes a primal part of him purr in happiness and Viktor has a brief, crazy thought about A/B/O Universes and what it would be like if it was real. He laughs inwardly at the thought, banishing it from his mind. Yuuri reaches up and strokes his bare skin, his mouth parted in awe.

"Fuck--you're so, I, fuck you look so good," Yuuri whispers and Viktor preens slightly at the praise. Praise kink, his mind whispers at him and Viktor tries not to blush. Yuuri's eyes glance over to his phone and he grabs it, opening it up and typing something down again.

Viktor frowns. Before he can say anything, Yuuri puts his phone back on the desk and smiles at him shyly. Viktor takes that as his cue and pushes Yuuri back down on his bed.

Simultaneously, both of them work on unbuttoning each other's jeans. Once Yuuri's managed to unbutton and zip his jeans, Viktor stands up quickly to push it down with his boxers. His cock springs up, tapping his stomach slightly and he sighs in relief.

He kneels back down to Yuuri and pulls his jeans and boxers off, the younger man arching up his hips slightly to help him get it off. Viktor throws it away to the side, eyes drawn to Yuuri's dick. It curves a bit to the side and the head is already glistening with pre-cum. He shuffles forward until he's fully on top of Yuuri and reaches out, wrapping both of their dicks with his hand and stroking slowly, smug at the soft pleased sound that comes from Yuuri's lips but still dissatisfied. 

"Don't hold back," he murmurs as he slides his hand over the heads of their cock, pulling their foreskins down slightly. "I wanna hear you, please."

Yuuri whimpers as he tilts his head back, eyelids fluttering closed in pleasure. 

"Your neighbors will hear," Yuuri replies half-heartedly, his voice breathy and raw. Viktor smirks at that and reaches over to his bedside table to open the drawer.

"Let them hear," he replies teasingly and Yuuri tilts his head back down to glare at him.

Yuuri grumbles something inaudible and Viktor simply purses his lips and shrugs in reply. He pulls out the bottle of lube in his drawer and flicks it open. He looks at the label briefly, checking to see if it's flavored or not. From the corner of his eye, he sees Yuuri reach over to get his phone, unlock it and then start typing something down again.

Exasperated, he turns his head to give Yuuri a look. "Why do you keep checking your phone?" he whines and pouts to add an effect.

Yuuri freezes and he blushes bright red before he puts his phone back on the table. "Sorry," he says sheepishly and Viktor huffs. He shakes his head and pours the lube over his fingers artlessly before moving his hand down to Yuuri's hole, tracing the puckered rim delicately and Yuuri whines in response beneath him.

“Viktor, please," he gasps and Viktor slides in a finger appeasingly. Yuuri's eyes close and his hand wraps around his dick, stroking up and down. Viktor's mouth waters and he uses his other hand to bat Yuuri's away before he bends down and takes Yuuri's cock into his mouth.

Yuuri groans, his free hand that was previously stroking his dick coming up to tangle in Viktor's hair and Viktor moans slightly as he pulls. He looks up to meet Yuuri's gaze and Yuuri flashes him a pleased smirk.

In revenge, Viktor presses in another finger and takes Yuuri's cock deep into his throat, never breaking eye contact. Yuuri cries out, his pupils blown wide as he thrusts into Viktor's mouth.

"Fuck!" Yuuri curses, his other hand tightly gripping the sheets. Viktor presses in his two fingers and spreads them slightly while at the same time slowly bobbing his head up and down Yuuri's shaft. Yuuri pants slightly at the sensation and Viktor moves his fingers around slowly and curves them until--

"Viktor!" Yuuri cries out loudly, throwing his head back and arching up his spine. Viktor pulls his mouth away with a wet pop, saliva connecting the two of them. He rubs the pads of his fingers over Yuuri's prostate and is treated to the wonderful sight of Yuuri writhing in pleasure beneath him.

"Fuck, _oh my god_ , Viktor, fuck, _Viktor_ ," Yuuri whines loudly and Viktor hums as he pulls away to appreciate the sight of Yuuri falling into pleasure. _Fuck_ , his name sounds so good coming from Yuuri's lips.

Yuuri reaches down and tugs on his cock the moment Viktor's mouth leaves him, loud moans spilling out of his lips without pause. Viktor inserts a third finger and Yuuri lets out a strangled noise in response, a series gasp breaking his series of moans.

"So good, so good, fuck, _so good_ , Viktor," Yuuri whimpers and Viktor chuckles softly. It's only his fingers, he isn't even fucking Yuuri yet and his boyfriend's already so vocal. Viktor loves it, loves the thought that everyone in the building knows Yuuri is his by the way Yuuri screams and moans out his name.

He thrusts his fingers in and out slowly, drawing it out just to hear the way Yuuri moans for him prettily. With every brush of the pads of his fingers against Yuuri's prostate, Yuuri cries out softly, little gasps of _Ah, Ah, Ah._

"Fuck me please, please, fuck me, Viktor," Yuuri begs and Viktor shudders slightly at the need in his tone.

"Da, da," he agrees and pulls out his fingers so he can pull back and look for the condom in his wallet. He bends over the side of his bed and rummages slightly. When he finally finds his wallet and the condom in it, he cheers in triumph. He turns back to face his sexy as fuck boyfriend and he freezes at what he sees.

There's a flush on his cheeks going down his bare chest, and his dick is hard and pretty, leaking slightly at the tip. That's not what catches Viktor's attention though, it's the fact that Yuuri is on his phone, _again_ , typing God knows what. Is he texting someone? Yuuri looks up then and meets his gaze and Viktor pouts dramatically in response.

"What are you looking at?" He whines and Yuuri blushes before he rolls his eyes affectionately. He motions Viktor to come towards him, putting his phone back on his side. Yuuri shuffles a bit, pulling his legs back and giving Viktor a good view of his cock and hole. 

"Come here and fuck me, please," Yuuri says and Viktor sighs before he crawls back over Yuuri. Viktor’s body heats up at the way Yuuri looks at his body: appreciatively and hungrily. He grips his cock near the base and nudges it slightly at Yuuri’s hole. He uses his other hand to adjust his lover’s left leg and lift it up to make space for him. Yuuri looks like he’s holding his breath, his eyes glazed over with lust. Viktor meets his eyes and slowly, presses his dick in. The head of his cock pops through the ring of muscle easily and Viktor strokes Yuuri’s legs soothingly as he feels Yuuri tense slightly.

He presses in further, warm heat surrounding his cock and it takes everything in him to keep his eyes open and focused on Yuuri’s features going slack in pleasure. He can imagine how Yuuri feels, the stretch and glide of something thick and hard inside of him and _fuck_ , okay, next time, it's Yuuri's turn to top. He bottoms out, pressed fully inside Yuuri and Yuuri moans lowly.

“You’re so fucking big,” Yuuri mumbles dazedly as he reaches up to drape his arms around Viktor’s neck. Viktor shudders in pleasure at the praise before he leans down to slot their lips together. Somehow, it forces him even deeper and Yuuri gasps out against his lips. Viktor smiles, reaching down to grip both of his lovers’ thighs and pressing them down toward Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri whimpers and goes the extra mile as he pushes Viktor away for a moment only to put his legs up over Viktor’s shoulders. Viktor takes the moment to stroke Yuuri’s legs, amazed at how flexible and bendy his boyfriend is. Viktor knows this is Yuuri’s favorite position. It makes it easier to hit his prostate and the feeling of Viktor on top of him and surrounding him was a great bonus.

Yuuri squeezes tight around him and Viktor clenches his eyes shut at how good it feels. He lets out a harsh breath and pulls out, still gripping tight to Yuuri’s calves on his shoulders. He pushes back in and it’s like Yuuri’s been punched, the way he gasps out.

“Come on, Yuuri~” he purrs as he pulls out and pushes back in with a harsh thrust. Yuuri cries out loudly and fuck, there, that’s better. He bends over, forcing Yuuri’s body to contort slightly and he grins as Yuuri doesn’t even complain, just takes it and lets Viktor manhandle him into the position he wants. He peppers kisses over Yuuri’s neck and face as he thrusts in and out, slow, deep thrusts meant to tease.

“Let me hear you,” he murmurs and jolts slightly at the burst of pain on his shoulder. He turns his head and Yuuri is glaring at him half-heartedly, eyes half-lidded with pleasure and frustration. Did Yuuri just bite him?

“Fuck me harder then,” Yuuri challenges and then blushes harshly. Viktor laughs and takes the challenge for what it is. He picks up the pace, hard and deep, just how Yuuri likes it and he’s rewarded immediately by the loud moan beneath him.

“Fuck, Viktor!” Yuuri screams when Viktor finally manages to get the angle right and Viktor grins. 

“There, good boy,” he praises and Yuuri sobs slightly as Viktor works to aim his thrusts at his prostate. Yuuri’s face scrunches up, loud moans spilling from his lips unabashedly as he loses himself in the sensation of Viktor’s dick moving in and out, dragging against his inner walls slightly.

“So good, so good,” Yuuri praises mindlessly, his accent coming out to slur and thicken his words. “Viktor, Viktor, Viktor, _fuck_ , Viktor!” he chants loudly, practically yelling out his name loud enough for the apartment building to hear.

“God, you take my dick so well baby, you look so good like this,” Viktor breathes out and Yuuri whimpers, his eyes squeezed shut. His thighs are shaking slightly against Viktor’s grips and Viktor squeezes them tightly in response, pressing a kiss to the one on his right.

“Viktor, please, I want, please,” Yuuri gasps out and Viktor slows down slightly, reaching down to brush Yuuri’s hair back lovingly. “What do you need, love?” he murmurs and Yuuri pushes him weakly. He pulls back, letting go of Yuuri’s legs and Yuuri scrambles to turn around and get on his hands and knees.

“Like this, fuck, please, fuck me from behind,” Yuuri says hastily and Viktor giggles at his blatant eagerness. He shuffles forward on his knees and guides his cock back into Yuuri’s hole. He sinks in easily and he groans softly.

“Hole’s so fucking greedy,” Viktor mutters and Yuuri pushes his hips back to get his cock in deeper. He pushes Yuuri’s back down so that his chest is pressing down on Viktor's chest and his ass is sticking up and revealing his reddened hole. He traces the rim with his thumb appreciatively and almost groans out loud at the sight of it gripping his cock when he pulls out. It’s like it wants to keep him inside. He snickers inwardly at the thought and pushes back in before he moves his hands to grip Yuuri’s waist tightly.

He looks up and he stills, his grip on Yuuri’s waist tightening.

“Are you serious?” He whines and Yuuri jolts, looking back at him guiltily. He’s on his phone _again_ and now Viktor can see that he’s on his notes app. He smiles dangerously at Yuuri and Yuuri smiles back awkwardly, his eyes wide. 

“Give me that,” Viktor says tightly and Yuuri looks at his phone mournfully before he passes it back to Viktor regretfully. Viktor stares at his notes app. He can’t really comprehend it? He doesn’t really understand what he’s looking at.

“What… Are you taking note of us having sex?” He asks in disbelief and Yuuri looks away, red staining all the way down to his chest.

“They want me to write smut and I don’t know how,” Yuuri whines and Viktor blinks. “Phichit said I should include sex scenes in my latest _Hiro!!! On Ice_ fanfic but I’ve never written sex before so he said I should just write down what we do,” Yuuri admits and Viktor bites down hard on his lip so that he doesn’t laugh.

“Okay, listen carefully,” Viktor says slowly and pulls out slowly before he pushes back in. Yuuri’s eyes flutter close, his lips parting slightly and Viktor grins.

“Viktor fucks me so hard that I completely forget to keep taking note for the sex scene and he makes me scream his name,” Viktor dictates out loud as he types and Yuuri’s eyelids fly open. Yuuri stares at him flabbergasted and Viktor doesn’t bother to hide his shit eating grin anymore.

“Well,” Yuuri purrs after a quick pause and gives him a devious smile. “Better make that true, will you?” 

Viktor smirks and puts Yuuri’s phone down on the table intently.

“Don’t worry,” he promises and wiggles his eyebrows. Yuuri blushes and turns away from him to bury his face in his arms.

Viktor laughs and adjusts the way he’s kneeling slightly. He grips Yuuri’s shoulder and pushes in harshly, hard, rough and deep. Yuuri keens and his hands grip at Viktor’s bedsheets.

“Viktooooooorr,” Yuuri moans out as his back arches and he spreads his legs further, tone rising at the end of Viktor's name, more of a _Victoru,_ and it's that hint of his Japanese accent that Viktor's been craving for this whole time. “Fuck, just like that, just like that, fuck so good so good so good, _fuuuuuckkkk_ ,” Yuuri sobs and Viktor squeezes his eyes shut, intent on keeping the rhythm and pace just the way Yuuri likes it.

He reaches down and wraps his hand around Yuuri’s leaking dick and Yuuri cries out, body jolting from beneath him in surprise.

“Fuck!” Yuuri screams and Viktor leans over to nip gently at Yuuri’s shoulder, grinning in pleasure.

“ _Oh my god_ , fuck, yes, bite me bite me bite me hard, please, Viktor,” Yuuri pleads unexpectedly and Viktor’s eyebrows shoot up. That’s new. He doesn’t stop to think about it before he opens his mouth again and bites down on the skin of Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri cries out, his voice breaking and his body shuddering from beneath him. 

“Viktor!” Viktor thrusts in harshly, hitting Yuuri’s prostate.

“Fuck, touch yourself baby, please, want you to feel good,” Viktor murmurs in Yuuri’s ear and obediently, his boyfriend reaches down to wrap his hand around his dick. Viktor pulls away and places one hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and another on his waist.

He doesn’t need to think about stroking Yuuri’s dick in time with his thrusts now, the multitasking messing up with his pace. All he needs to focus on is the steady in and out.

“Viktor!” Yuuri yells out and Viktor starts to speed up. Fuck, he’s not going to last much longer. Not with how good Yuuri feels wrapped around his dick and the dirty sounds coming out of Yuuri. It’s too much.

“Viktor!”

Yuuri turns his head from where’s it pressed against the bed, slack jawed and dazed, groans coming out of him with every thrust Viktor makes. Viktor can see the tears in his eyes and he can feel the tightening and warmth in his belly.

“Fuck, Yuuri, I’m going to come,” He grunts and Yuuri whimpers, moaning pitifully.

“No,” Yuuri gasps out, “Not yet, not yet, please I’m so close,”

Viktor bends down, biting hard, and it’s what pushes Yuuri to the edge.

“Viktor!” Yuuri screeches, his whole body tensing and his hole tightening around Viktor’s cock almost painfully but still _so good_ and it's the final thing Viktor needs. His hips snap forward erratically, his mouth falling open in a silent gasp as he empties himself into the condom.

“Fuck,” he groans softly and thrusts in and out slowly with his softening cock. Yuuri whimpers, his body suddenly lax and boneless beneath him. Viktor pulls out and gives a pleased hum at the sight of Yuuri’s hole fluttering at the emptiness. _What would it look like_ , he wonders, _with his cum dripping out of it._ He touches it gently and Yuuri flinches away, dropping his ass down with the rest of his body.

“No,” he groans, “hurts.”

Viktor laughs tiredly and pulls off the condom before he ties it off and tosses it in the trashcan beside his bed.

“Let me read the fic when you’re done,” Viktor mumbles as he adjusts Yuuri and spoons up from behind him. Yuuri hums, wiggling slightly so that they’re pressed up against each other comfortably.

“Draw art for it,” Yuuri says softly and Viktor hums in agreement. They’re silent for a while, their breaths the only sounds in their room aside from the sounds of the people in the rooms above, below and beside him. 

Honestly, if Viktor can hear them walking around, they can definitely hear it whenever he and Yuuri have sex. Yuuri was the definition of a screamer and Viktor loved it, loved how vocal his normally shy and withdrawn boyfriend was. He doesn’t dare point it out, not when it means Yuuri might change. It fulfills the possessive need in him too well.

Ah well, at least his neighbors know his name. 

**Author's Note:**

> shameless PWP, based on a true story ;) might make this a series, but don't expect anything.
> 
> Follow me @ [Tumblr](https://gia-comeatme.tumblr.com) if ur into Chris and want fic updates. It's a secondary blog but I'll follow u back w my main <3


End file.
